Ianto's Guardian Angel
by CrazyforTorchwood
Summary: My first cahpter story. It's going to be great D
1. Chapter 1 Meeting Eliza

Ianto could feel Jack's body next to him. He could feel all the heat coming off of his body. He could feel Jack's breath on his neck as Jack leant closer to whisper in his ear…

"DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!"

Ianto shot up sleepily and felt around for his alarm clock. He looked at the time. It was only 7:15am. He fell back down onto his pillow groaning. He didn't want to get up for work today. He sighed getting up and walking to his wardrobe.

"Bloody mornings they have to come so early"

He said to himself picking out his favorite white shirt and red tie.

"Do you have to say 'bloody' so much Ianto?"

A female voice said from behind him. Ianto spun round to see a pretty girl lying on his bed. She had bright blue eyes and lovely long blonde wavy hair.

"Who the hell are you?"

He yelled. She smiled at him

"I'm Eliza"

She answered. Ianto looked at her puzzled. She giggled and said

"Ianto I think you might want to put some clothes on its kind of cold"

Ianto looked down and quickly covered his boxers embarrassed. He went into the bathroom and got dressed and walked back out into the living room which was joined on with the kitchen.

"You know you need to eat breakfast more"

Eliza said sitting on the kitchen counter. She made Ianto jump a mile up in the air.

"Sorry did I scare you?"

She laughed.

"Who exactly are you?"

Ianto said trying to sound tough.

"I'm your guardian angel. I'm here to protect you from…things"

She said picking up an apple and eating it.

"How did you become and angel?"

Ianto asked.

"I died yesterday. I was murdered in an ally. After the guy raped me of course"

Ianto just stared at her

"Who was it?"

Eliza just laughed

"You ask a lot of questions you know"

She jumped off the counter and throwing the apple core into the recycling bin. She clapped her hands together

"Right Ianto I think we better get to work or we'll be late"

Ianto jumped into action he grabbed his keys and went to the door. Eliza grabbed his hand.

"Well off we go"

She smiled at him. He smiled back at her.


	2. Chapter 2 Eliza's First day at work

Ianto walked into the Torchwood hub. Everybody was working and no-one looked up not even to say hello though it was quite obvious he was there from the noise and flashing lights of the door. He looked at Eliza and she looked back at him.

"Don't worry Ianto I'm here for you all day you're my first charge and hopefully my only one"

She gave him a hug the gently pushed him up the stairs. Jack soon spotted him.

"Hey Ianto, could you work some coffee magic?

He shouted from his office

"Sure"

Ianto shouted back. Eliza followed Ianto to the coffee machine.

"So is this what you do all day? Make coffee?"

She asked looking unimpressed.

"Pretty much I do help out sometimes but…yeah coffee making is my thing"

Eliza and Ianto laughed. Owen looked up to see Ianto laughing to himself.

"What's the joke Ianto?"

Owen asked. Ianto looked towards him and realized that no-one else could see Eliza. He didn't mind as he wanted her to himself.

"Aww do you like me that much already?"

Eliza said making Ianto jump

"Erm I…I…erm…I have to give out the coffee"

He gabbled. He gave everyone their cups of coffee slowly because Eliza was talking to him none stop. And also every few minutes he had to stop and twitch as she blew in his ear. Owen watched him curiously every time he twitched.

"Ianto is your ear itchy?"

Owen said

"No why'd you ask?"

"Cause you're twitching a lot today"

"Oh, No I just have a twitch today I had an electric shock from the TV this morning."

Owen shrugged and went back to work. Ianto walked up the steps towards jack's office.

"Is this guy the boss?"

Eliza asked walking next to him

"yeah he's our leader"

Eliza looked at him thoughtfully

"You like him"

She said smiling. He stopped and turned towards her, not knowing that Owen Tosh Gwen and Jack was watching him.

"Look if you want to talk to me about anything, stop reading my mind!"

He moaned at her.

"Alright sheesh some people are so touchy"

Ianto turned back to Jack's office where jack was watching Ianto walk in.

"Ianto are you ok?"

Jack asked looking curious.

"Yes sir, better than ever"

Ianto answered with a smile. Sitting at his desk, Ianto leant back on his chair and let out a sigh.

"You should really put your hand up while sighing you know, it's rude"

Eliza said sitting on his lap. Ianto nearly feel off his chair.

"Please stop doing that"

Eliza put on a poochy face

"But I'm getting quite fond of you now. It's fun scaring you."

Ianto sighed but he didn't mind her sitting on him. He leant forward making sure Eliza wouldn't fall off his lap and he set to work. Eliza sat happily on his lap watching him work twiddling with his hair. She leant back onto Ianto's shoulder and fell asleep still twiddling his hair. Ianto just looked at her and smiled. He was going to get used to having her around.


	3. Chapter 3 Ianto's time with Jack

Eliza woke up to see that Ianto was still working. She yawned and looked at his computer.

"Hey Ianto what's a weevil?"

He smiled at and said

"Do you want to see one?"

"Go on then"

Ianto slid her off his lap and grabbed her hand and led her back into the hub. Jack was wearily watching Ianto walk towards the cells with his hand in a fist sort of way as is he was holding someone's hand. Eliza just stared at the weevils crouching about in the cell. Ianto was watching her expression. All of a sudden the cell door opened and in stepped Jack.

"Hey Ianto the others went out for drinks so I thought that me and you could have 'us' time what'd you say?"

Ianto just stared at him with his mouth open. He was a little embarrassed with Eliza standing next to him.

"You know Ianto if you want me to leave I will"

Eliza whispered Ianto's ear. He turned to her and said

"I don't want you to leave please don't go"

She smiled at him and waved

"I'll be back later I promise"

She kissed him on the lips and with a flash of white light she was gone. Ianto turned to jack.

"Ianto are you sure you're ok? You seem to be talking to thin air"

Jack said uncertainly. Ianto turned and looked back at Jack.

"Yes sir, I'm fine"

Ianto said smiling. Jack smiled too.

"Well then, looks like its 'us' time"

Jack walked towards Ianto and Ianto walked towards jack. A few seconds later they were entwined on the floor.


	4. Chapter 4 It's holiday time

Ianto threw his keys on the table and took off his tie and sat down on the sofa. He was thinking and then he realized it had been a week since him and Eliza first met. He couldn't believe it! Suddenly Eliza was next to him.

"Hey Ianto what's for dinner?"

She asked snuggling up to him.

"You can eat?"

She looked up at him

"Well duh of course I can eat. I can never starve either but I can still eat"

"I'll think about that in a minute"

Ianto switched on the TV. Eliza sat staring at the TV till she got bored. This was only a few minutes after Ianto had turned on the TV.

"Hey Ianto can we go out and look at the water tower? I want to look at it I never got a chance to when I was alive"

Ianto looked at her sweet innocent face till he finally gave in. He started walking towards the bedroom to get changed when he stopped and turned around to her still sitting on the sofa.

"No peeking ok?"

He said pointing to her. She crossed her heart

"I promise"

He smiled and walked in. He walked out a few minutes later in jeans and a cotton jacket.

"Nice"

Eliza Said making Ianto turn for her. They took each others hands walking out the door.

"Oh by the way Ianto I like the new blue boxers you put on"

Eliza said cheekily winking at him. He just laughed.

Since it was nighttime it was chilly round the centre of Cardiff. Ianto had one hand in his pocket and one hand holding Eliza's hand. Ianto forgot all about the CCTV cameras that they could see from in the hub. In the hub Jack was watching Ianto laugh and joke and hold hands with thin air. Jack was not a happy bunny.

When Eliza and Ianto had got to the water tower Eliza stared at it in awe. She had never seen anything more beautiful. She hadn't traveled anywhere when she was alive so hasn't seen anything…yet. For some odd reason Ianto had the song 'kiss me' in his head and it kept replaying. Eliza laughed.

"Are you asking me or are you just singing the song?"

Ianto looked at her

"Whoops"

She laughed

"I forgot you don't like me reading your mind"

Ianto smiled

"Nah I don't mind it that much to be honest. I like it that you know what I'm thinking. But sadly I am just singing the song"

Eliza put her head on his shoulder and Ianto put his head on her head as they looked at the water tower trickling down in the moonlight. From where jack was standing it was kind of weird seeing Ianto with his head leaning on nothing. After a few hours of watching the tower Ianto looked at the time. It was 11:30pm.

"Hey Eliza how about we get some pizza then head home?

"Great idea but you'll have to pay unfortunately I don't have my purse"

He rolled his eyes playfully. They did exactly as the plan. They got some pizza and headed back to Ianto's flat. They sat there watching the TV again all full up from the pizza. They were watching the 101 most loved songs on MTV. All of a sudden the song 'kiss me' came on. Eliza looked at Ianto.

"You know Ianto I think it must be a sign. This song keeps coming on"

"You know what Eliza I think you're right"

Ianto looked at Eliza. Then they leant forwards to each other and kissed. Jack hadn't got round to telling Ianto that he had placed CCTV cameras in Ianto's flat. Jack thought it was a little too weird watching Ianto make out with thin air. He decided he had enough and he was going to confront him. He switched off the screen and grabbed his jacket and the SUV keys. Ianto and Eliza finally drew away from each other for breath. All of a sudden Eliza burst out laughing.

"What's the matter with you?"

Ianto asked puzzled

"God your breath stinks"

She said absolutely pissing herself laughing. Ianto gave her a little push but then started laughing himself. All the laughing soon stopped when the front door burst open and Jack was standing there in the doorway with his gun pointing at the space next to Ianto where Eliza was sitting.

"Jack what the hell are you doing?"

Ianto shouted at him

"I think the question is what the hell YOU are doing"

Said Jack putting his gun down on the table

"Ianto you've been acting weird all week what's up with you? You've been talking to thin air"

Ianto said nothing just starting at him blankly.

"I don't feel well ok? Work is a stress so I made up an imaginary friend ok?

Shouted Ianto. He turned to face the TV folding his arms and pouting.

"I know it may not be the time to say this but you look so cute when you do that"

Eliza said smiling. Ianto tried not to smile with her. Jack just looked bewildered

"Oh, I'm sorry Ianto I never knew that's how you felt…would you like some time off? You know less stress and all."

"Fine whatever you can leave now"

"Come back in two weeks on tomorrow"

And with that Jack picked up his gun and left closing the door. Ianto stared back to Eliza.

"Well that was easy"

She finally said.

"Mmmm"

He agreed.

"Well you know what this means?"

Eliza said with a glint in her eye

"What"

Ianto said thinking he knew what it was.

"Eww Ianto you dirty boy!"

Eliza said laughing even though she tried to look disgusted

"Its time for two weeks of traveling"

They both smiled and went to the bedroom and pulled out a suitcase for Ianto.


	5. Chapter 5 Eliza's new charge

Ianto walked into the hub with a giant smile on his face. He had just had two weeks off from work and he spent it on the beaches of Devon. He had a lovely tan not too dark but not too light either. Tosh, Owen and Gwen couldn't stop staring at him. He just looked so perfect and there was something about him that was wonderful. He did his usual routine handing out coffees to everyone. Of course Eliza was still there just smiling all the time and following him. Ianto walked into Jack's office briskly.

"Good morning sir, how are you today?

Jack stared at him

"Here's your coffee"

Ianto said placing it on the desk carefully. Ianto studied Jack's open mouth expression carefully.

"Sir, is anyone home?"

Jack jumped into action grabbing his coffee and spilling a little over him.

"Err yeah I am sure, so I take it that the holiday worked well then? You seem very less stressed"

"Yes I am thank you I think a little holiday is just what I needed"

"Yeah so now we don't have to stare at the pale ghost no more"

Eliza laughed. Ianto had almost forgotten she was there.

"Oi you can't forget me I'm unforgettable!"

Ianto's smile widened as he walked out Jack's office with a swish. Once Ianto was sitting at his desk once more Eliza came up next to him.

"Ianto…"

She started

"Yes?"

"You know this smile isn't going to last forever don't you?"

His smile toned down a bit

"Yeah I think you're right. Maybe it's the presence of Jack?"

Eliza ruffled his hair

"No I don't think it's because of him"

"Oh ok then"

Eliza started twiddling his hair again. But then she stopped and grabbed Ianto's chair so he was facing her.

"Ianto its coming"

She said not even giving Ianto a chance to react to the chair swiveling.

"What?"

He said looking bewildered

"The thing I'm supposed to be protecting you from its coming soon its step is getting quicker"

Ianto just looked more puzzled each time words came out of her mouth. Eliza looked at the innocence in his face so she swiveled him back.

"We'll worry about it later"

She sighed. She looked at Ianto's face and she knew she had so much love for him but she also knew that once she had protected him from whatever it was she had to leave him. She knew who her next charge was. She was getting him today. She held Ianto's head and kissed him.

"Ianto I have to go for a bit I'm getting a new charge ok? I'll be back later"

Ianto looked sad and gave her poochy eyes but then hugged her

"Ok just make sure you come back"

"Oh don't worry Ianto he's closer than you think"

And with the usual flash of white light Eliza was gone. Eliza looked round then hub wondering why she was still here. She was looking all around for her new charge and that's' when Owen screamed bloody blue murder pointing to Eliza.


End file.
